


"I Love You."

by WhiteKnightInBlackArmor



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, MDZS, Master of Diabolism, Mo Dao Zu Shi, the untamed, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Sex, Smut, but the heart wants what the heart wants, i don't know it seemed cute in my head, this turned smuttier than i intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteKnightInBlackArmor/pseuds/WhiteKnightInBlackArmor
Summary: Some WangXian fluff and smut. I couldn't recall LWJ saying I love you in the novel, so I thought up a little one shot around that idea.
Relationships: Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian, Lan Zhan/Wei Ying, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, WangXian - Relationship, Wei Wuxian/Lan Wangji, Wei Ying/Lan Zhan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	"I Love You."

They had just returned to jingshi from another routine night hunt. The ensuing fight had left a few minor scratches on Wei WuXian, and Lan Wangji was quick to request hot water brought to them, and fresh towels. Just now, he was using one of the towels to clean a wound on Wei Wuxian's arm. He gingerly held Wei Ying's chin, inspecting him. "Do you have any other injuries?" His solemn eyes looked on Wei Ying with concern. His husband had a bad habit of making light of such things. 

Eyebrows raised, Wei WuXian was quick to answer, no hint of a smile. "Huh? Did you not notice me limping back there? I think I may have broken a few ribs as well. I am surprised at you, usually you are much more observant. Losing your touch, Hanguang-Jun?" He stood still, letting Lan Wangji clean his cuts and look him over. Wei WuXian adored being taken care of by him, he felt so loved by these little gestures. 

Taking pause, Lan Wangi's eyes widened briefly in alarm. Eyes scanned down the black-clad body, about to mentally reprimand himself for his negligence in letting these injuries happen. But his expression quickly turned sardonic, and he looked back up at that usually smiling face. "..You are joking." 

A smirk broke his false composure. "Lan Zhan, did you really think a corpse that weak could cause me such injuries? Such a worried face. I'm sorry, don't be angry with me!" Lan Wangi's face indeed showed much worry in that moment, and Wei WuXian felt bad for his teasing. "Hahaha I love you so much Lan Zhan!" Wei Ying gushed, that brilliant smile lighting up his face. He moved towards to Lan Wangji, curling his arms around the others shoulders and pulling him closer. He kissed Lan Wangi's cheek, his lips lingering a moment as he gently nuzzled. Wei Ying lifted his head, grey eyes meeting those startling gold ones as Lan Wangji gazed back silently. "How come you never say it back?"

"Mn?" Lan Zhan looked down at him with mild confusion, hands resting on Wei WuXians waist.

Wei WuXian's grin turned mischievous. "I love you. I say it all the time, I love you Lan Zhan, I love youuu!" He drew out the last words in a teasing way. His fingers played with the front of Lan Zhan's robes, sliding underneath to stroke the smooth, pale skin. "I really want to hear Hanguang-Jun say those words to me."

Lan Wangji felt his ears grow hot. He did not know what to say, how to respond. "Are those words.. necessary? Is it something you need to hear?" He spoke carefully, quickly becoming flustered. His expression still passive as usual, but eyes full of concern as he stumbled over finding the proper words. He truly wasn't certain if Wei Ying was being serious or not. Had he been unknowingly inattentive towards him?

Laughter spilled from Wei Wuxian's grinning face. "I am joking Lan Zhan again, look how nervous you are! Did you think I was upset? I'm sorry, really I am joking I promise." He peppered a few kisses along Lan Wangji's collarbone and jawline. "I know the great Hanguang-Jun is not a man of words, but a man of action." He closed his mouth over Lan Wangj's, giving him a brief, but tender kiss.

Lan Wangji returned the kiss, breathing a small sigh of relief. "Ridiculous." He whispered against Wei Wuxian's lips. A reluctant hand left Wei WuXain's waist, rising up to touch the handsome face. His thumb stroked Wei Ying's jaw, deepening the kiss. Wei Ying's lips parted easily for him, and his tongue slipped greedily past those lips, the aftertaste of Emperor's Smile still lingering. Lan Zhan heard a soft sound of pleasure from Wei Ying, and he was done in. With a gentle pull he walked backwards towards the bed, sitting down when the back of his knees hit the mattress. He bit Wei Ying's lower lip as they parted, and leaned back to let the other straddle his lap. Indeed, he had always preferred to show his affection through actions over words. His hands wandered downward to Wei Ying's sash, loosening it. In one smooth movement, the sash was off, and Lan Zhan had rolled to pin his husband underneath him. He kissed and bit gently at the welcoming flesh of Wei Ying's neck, his nimble hands making quick work of undoing his robes to expose the toned, slender torso.

Wei WuXian let out a small, involuntary yelp of surprise as Lan Wangji pinned him down. His mind was still in a daze from the kiss. He succumbed quickly to the movements of his husbands hands, his body readily obeying. "Lan Zhan, this isn't what I was referring to when I said _action.",_ he said with amusement. "Not that I am complaining!" Wei Ying was quite used to Lan Wangji's sudden urges, and he was just as bad himself at times. Their physical and emotional need for each other had not faded a bit with time. He reached around Lan Wangji's waist to remove his sash as well, trying to maneuver around Lan Wangji's movements. The kisses his neck received grew rougher, more urgent. His breath quickened as felt himself growing hard. After a bit of fumbling while attempting to remain close, both men had been fully removed of their clothes.

In the midst of this, Lan Zhan had muttered another mildly confused "Mm?" in reply. What was his husband going on about now? He was getting at something. He was always was. Nothing good, usually. Probably playing games again. It was fine, he didn't mind playing along. It was something he found endearing in Wei Ying, his childish playfulness. Usually. If his playing became too loud or obscene he would have to quiet him so as not to disturb others in the nearby housing. Not to mention it could be distracting when they were getting intimate. "What other actions could you mean?" He tried to keep his breaths steady as he spoke. His mouth captured Wei Ying's lips in a kiss before the question could be answered. Wei Ying's arms came up to hug his shoulders. He used one arm to keep his full weight off Wei Ying's body, the other hand idly sliding down that body that seemed to meld so perfectly with his. He stopped at Wei Wuxian's groin, taking him in his hand and stroking him. Wei Wuxian moaned loudly into the kiss. After a moment Lan Wanji's hand stopped, not wanting to finish him prematurely. His hand inched farther down that area he was so familiar with, a slender finger finding the hole and pushing it's way inside, gentle and firm at the same time. 

When Lan Wangji's hand drifted lower, Wei WuXian instinctively parted his legs for him. He tried to answer the question, but Lan Zhan kept him very distracted, something he was very good at. Never a thought to holding back, his breath hitched when that finger entered him, letting out a breathy moan. Another finger was inserted shortly after; he didn't really need the "prepping" at this point in their marriage, which meant his husband was merely teasing him. His hips moved against those fingers, muscles clenching around them, asking for more. A third finger now, plunging deeply enough to just brush that spot, causing him to twitch and yell out. "Lan Zhan! Er-Gege, stop teasing and just give me the real thing, please I beg you!" He raised his knees, legs wrapped tightly around Lan Wangji's waist to show his earnestness. 

The fainest smile crossed Lan Wangji's lips. "You want it? Answer the question. You are playing with me, no?" Skilled fingers slid in and out, knowing just how far to go without brushing too hard against that spot, taking it away before the pleasure was too much. Hearing Wei Ying moan every time he went deeper was almost too much for him. 

Wei WuXian burst out laughing at that, panting from the continued actions between his legs. "Oh, that? I had already forgotten, did you think I was making fun of you? Fine, fine Lan Er-Gege, I will explain, just start fucking me already." He was highly amused now, Lan Wangji was usually trying to shut him up in bed, not make him talk! 

That was enough for Lan Wangji, and he could no longer hold back with Wei WuXian's begging. He withdrew his fingers from the tender area, replacing them with the "real thing" as his husband had asked. He did so without warning, driving in deeply, and began pumping in and out without restraint. A satisfied groan escaped his throat, releasing energy from holding himself back. He bit and kissed Wei Ying's neck again, little bruise marks starting form. He tried bite at the same spots so as not to make too many marks. 

"Lan Zhan, yes my Lan Zhan, finally!" Wei WuXian exclaimed dramatically, limbs tightening around Lan Wangji's body as he was entered. He moaned with unbridled pleasure, neither caring who heard them now. Running a hand through Lan Wangji's hair, he untied the forehead ribbon, gripping onto it as his body moved up and down from the forceful movements. He turned his head, nipping at Lan Wanji's earlobe, growling lowly. "Er-gege, you wanted an answer, right? You don't like me talking when we fuck, but you asked!" One of Wei WuXian's many talents was running his mouth, no matter how stressful or exciting the situation. "Other actions, let me see, where was I before we -ah! Lan Zhan, you are making it hard to talk!" Lan Wangji's thrusts were very.. accurate. It was difficult to keep from panting or moaning out, his husband took such good care of that spot for him. Nevertheless, Wei WuXian attempted speech again, lips against Lan Wanji's ear. "Do you remember, back when we had dinner with Sizhui, when he was just a little one? You remembered since then how much I like spicy food. You go out of your way to get it for me. My Lan Zhan, so observant. And every morning since we've married, you let me sleep late. You bathe me, dress me, me comb my hair. Ay, Lan Zhan? You even let me break rules now. How long did you have that Emperor's Smile hidden here for me?" 

At first he only listened idly, assuming Wei Ying was just messing with him. His concentration was obviously elsewhere. Continuing his diligent thrusts, he made sure his movements were precise so that his husband received just as much enjoyment. Every moan from Wei WuXian's throat made it harder to hold back, but Lan Zhan had excellent stamina. Wei Ying's lips caressed his ear, and his skin tingled from the touch. His hearing perked up at Sizhui's name. "Why do you bring these things up?" He muttered against the sweat-glazed skin, lips trailing down Wei Ying's chest and finding the two pink buds. Teeth nipped and tugged gently on one, then moved to the other, kissing and sucking at it. 

"I only want to remind you, I meant what I said back then, in the temple. _From now on, what you say to me, what you do for me, I'll remember all of it_. Remember?" He paused, gasping as Lan Wangji sucked at his nipple. His hands followed Lan Zhan's movements downward, lacing his fingers in the long, silky hair. "Every time you stroke my back when I'm upset. When you're still sitting up for me after I come home late from a night hunt with the juniors. The look on your face whenever Jiang Cheng's name comes up, so protective! How you are careful not to mention certain things from back then.. you know I have a thick face, but you are still cautious. All those things you do without hesitation is Hanguang-Jun saying I love you, every day. Whenever I look at A-Yuan and see how well he was brought up. Lan Zhan.. Hanguang-Jun.. I notice all of those silent 'I love you's'." At this point his voice softened, and pausing to catch his breath, he stroked the back of Lan Wangji's neck affectionately. That's when he noticed his cock was aching for some attention as well. His hand trailed to Lan Wangji's arm that held him tightly as he was being fucked, and he gave his arm the tiniest pinch. "Hey ah, Lan Zhan, could you..?" 

Lan Wangji understood his meaning just fine. Propping himself up more, Lan Wangji gave his fingers a lick before his hand moved between them, grasping Wei Ying's cock. He ran his thumb over the tip, using the precum to wet him more, and began stroking in time with his thrusts. At this time he had no response for Wei WuXian's words. As Wei Ying spoke them his ears grew hot again, and the red blush crept down his neck as well. Lan Wangji had done those things without a thought as to whether his husband would remember them. It was almost like an instinct now; a reaction caused by his love. He would do anything for Wei WuXian. Anything to keep him safe, to make him happy. Hearing Wei WuXian remember those things with such affection warmed his heart in a way he could not express. Lan Wangji gazed down at him, Wei Ying's face red from exertion, his head turned into the pillow and moaning from the new pleasure of the strong hand movements. Golden eyes drank in the sight. The toned chest, dark hair wet against his forehead, the hand.. the hand still clutching his forehead ribbon. Lan Wangji leaned back down, yearning to taste him again. His tongue drew a line from the center dip of Wei WuXian's collarbone to the edge of his jawline, just below the ear. At that spot he bit down, and sucked and kissed at his neck. His thrusting sped up, becoming more erratic as the pressure grew in his groin area, a growl escaping his throat. 

This was ecstasy. Hanguang-Jun knew his body so well, and right now Wei WuXian was coursing with pleasure. The pressure between his legs was almost at it's peak, and from Lan Wangji's increased thrusting he could tell his husband was close too. He moaned without restraint, head arching back as the slick tongue on his skin sent another wave of pleasure over him, and he wrapped his arms around Lan Wangji's shoulders again as his neck was attacked with kisses. Fingers tangled in the others hair, tugging in a way that said ' _don't stop_ '. Wanting to look at the other's face, Wei Ying's hands gently took Lan Wangji's face, nudging him away from his neck. That elegant, pale face looked on him inquiringly. "Kiss me Lan Zhan. Come with me." With a grin, Wei Ying had flung the forehead ribbon over Lan Wangji's head, an end in each hand, and drew him back down for a kiss. And Lan Zhan kissed him well. It was a long, slow, passionate kiss. Wei WuXian would have been weak in the knees from it if he weren't already lying down. Wei Ying kissed him back with all he could muster. The thrusting increased, rough and urgent, and with a few good, hard thrusts from Lan Wangji both men finally climaxed. Breaking the kiss, Wei WuXian yelled out, unable to contain himself. He felt the warm stickiness between their abdomens, and his legs fell limply from Lan Wangji's waist to the bed as he was filled. 

His body went limp on top of Wei WuXian. Lan Wangji let his head rest in the cradle of Wei WuXian's neck for a moment, catching his breath as he lay there contentedly. After a moment of rest, he sat up, pulling Wei WuXian with him and onto his lap. Strong arms wrapped tightly around the others body, hugging him close. Lan Wangji breathed in the scent of him, eyes closed, as he etched those words into his mind. All those years of seclusion. Of waiting, and wondering and missing him. It's why he spent everyday giving silent reminders of his love. To simply say those words never seemed like enough to him. But whatever his Wei Ying wanted, he would have. Lan Wangji turned his head, with the softest whisper of a voice in Wei WuXian's ear. "...."

He was exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to continue lying there. But he let himself be swept up in Lan Wangi's arms, and tightly embraced him back. For all of his teasing, and joking, and playing around, Wei WuXian would never let himself forget all the things he'd done for him, and still does. When those soft lips brushed is ear and uttered those three small words, Wei Ying felt his whole body tense, hugging Lan Wangji even tighter. Warmth spread throughout his whole being, his eyes felt a bit wetter, and the softest smile spread across his face.

"I love you too, Lan Zhan." 


End file.
